


Dino

by LeFay_Strent



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cute, First Meetings, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 20:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17988425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeFay_Strent/pseuds/LeFay_Strent
Summary: Patton visits his local library one day and meets the librarian Logan, a man who loves dinosaurs.





	Dino

In a spur of the moment decision, Patton visited the local library. He wasn’t much of a reader to be honest. He couldn’t sit still for more than fifteen minutes before he became distracted, having too much restless energy. But sometimes the library would hold special events, like book signings or educational programs for both kids and adults, and Patton thought he’d check it out and maybe meet some new friends along the way.

Today, the library was mostly quiet, a few people perusing the books or sitting at computers. Not discouraged in the least, Patton took to the shelves, finding fun in all the creative covers. Some of the books were so colorful! However, a row of shiny hardbacks caught his eye . . .

Dinosaurs! There was a whole shelf full of dinosaur books, and the best part was they were full of pictures! Who needed all that word stuff when you could have pictures? Oh, it was wonderful because seeing the illustrations were bringing back fond memories of watching _The Land Before Time_. He used to watch all of those movies growing up, adventures centering around a young group of dinosaur friends just trying to make it through their prehistoric lives before the inevitable apocalypse brought about the meteor that wiped out everything—

Someone cleared their throat. “Excuse me, but there are seating arrangements that are more proper than your current one.”

Patton came back from his trip down memory lane to find himself sitting in the floor, back to the shelves and a few dinosaur books scattered around himself. He looked up to see a man dressed in black with a blue tie. The man adjusted his glasses, looking like a stereotypical librarian.

“Oh,” Patton chuckled, realizing what he meant. “Sorry, I just got caught up in looking at these.”

The man hummed, glancing over the open book in Patton’s lap. “Yes, I can see how one can forget themselves in the face of a subject as fascinating as Paleontology.”

“Pale-y whaty?”

The man’s lips tugged up. “Paleontology, to simplify, is the study of fossils. From fossils we can derive the processes that have led to the origination and eventual destruction of the different types of organisms since life arose. For example, that Brachiosaurus you’re reading about.”

Patton glanced down at the book. A giant, long-necked gray dinosaur was pictured. Truthfully, Patton hadn’t been reading about it, just looking at the artwork and reminiscing.

“Fossils tell us much about their lives,” the man went on. “Like how they lived in North America during the Late Jurassic Period about, mmm one hundred fifty million years ago.”

“Wow, that’s amazing!” Patton said, looking up at him in wonder. “You just knew that off the top of your head?”

“Well, I did say it was a fascinating subject,” the man responded, fiddling with his glasses again but in a more self-conscious way. Patton got the feeling he liked the compliment. “You too find it interesting I presume? Seeing as you’re reading through them?”

“Sure! I think they’re really dino-mite!” Patton giggled, waving his hands in a way to show he was joking.

“Dynamite? I suppose that’s one way of—oh . . .” he trailed off in realization. He kinda looked like he was choking. “You . . . you are . . .”

“Patton! Nice to meet you, and you are?”

“Shook,” he answered. Patton blinked at him, not expecting slang. He burst into laughter, bending forward slightly and holding his stomach.

“Well hi there, Shook. You seem to know a lot about this dinosaur stuff. Wanna tell me all about it?”

Disregarding the name, the man only had ears for Patton’s offer. He seemed to stand up straighter. He fiddled with his tie, tightening it even though it looked perfect. “I am no paleontologist, but I do have a rather extensive knowledge on the matter if . . . if you have the time and desire to hear a bit about it.”

“I would love to!” Patton said honestly, always ready to hear about things that interested others.

“In that case, let me tell you more about the Brachiosaurus,” he began.

Patton learned a lot that day.

He learned that the man’s name was Logan.

He learned that Logan used big words.

He learned that Logan talked with his hands a lot.

He learned that Logan spoke faster and his eyes lit up at the chance to share all of this incredible information.

And most of all.

Patton learned that Logan really . . .

_Really_ . . .

Loved dinosaurs.


End file.
